


DNAngel Jazz AU.

by Tepperz



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tepperz/pseuds/Tepperz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the basement full of bickering teens, the upbeat jazz music resembled laughter.  Light and fluffy shortfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DNAngel Jazz AU.

“You’re _late,_ ” a voice snapped as Daisuke entered the room. There was a small group of people already there, all glancing up at the new arrival. Each person (there were three in all, besides Daisuke) was stationed at a different instrument. The voice belonged to the man at the furthest end of the room - a blond, lanky fellow who steadied an upright saxophone on his lap. 

“Yeah… I know. I… I’m really sorry, everyone,” Daisuke said, shifting his violin case from one hand to the other. He spotted his usual chair, and clumsily made his way towards it. “Right before I left, Mom made lunch, and she wouldn’t let me leave without having some, so—”

“Oh, is that how it is? Then it’s quite alright. Regardless of the fact that we’ll be performing at Azumano Cafe in couple weeks — no, wait, forgive me, because we have even less time than that to practice — you arriving late is perfectly okay. It’s not like you’re in a quartet. Ah, except you are in one.”

“Krad… I—”

The blond’s smile deepened. “Yes, Daisuke. Dark lives in the same house as you, and he managed to make it on time. And yet, you’re late, aren’t you? Despite the fact that your companions are working so hard without your company—”

A man in his late teens, who was very similar to Krad in appearance except for his raven-colored hair, sliced his voice fiercely into the conversation: “—He was only five minutes late, Krad! Jesus! So what if I got here and he didn’t?” Dark gripped his trumpet with one hand and began to wave it incorrectly as a pointing device. “And I don’t want to hear my name used in your ridiculous examples! Why do you always have to turn everything into a damn soap opera!?”

“Do you hear that, Satoshi?” The blond man turned his head to the younger boy sitting at the piano. “It seems that Dark doesn’t care about our practice sessions, either… Satoshi, what are we to do?”

“Krad, you asshole, that’s not what I said! Do you ever stop spouting bullshit!?”

Daisuke sighed as he opened his case. “But I was late,” he conceded. “You don’t have to be mean, Dark.”

“ME being mean!? What!? B— Daisuke, he—he had no right to talk to you like that!”

“I’m really okay, Dark,” Daisuke said warmly.

“So you’re just going to sit and take that!?”

“My, my, Dark, you’re being awfully rude today—”

“—That’s enough outta you!”

“That’s enough out of ALL of you…” the fourth member in the room spoke. The boy at the piano was a younger teenager — about Daisuke’s age. Since his house was usually empty, it was his basement that they all used for practice. Satoshi frowned deeper and adjusted his glasses.

“Dark, you know how Krad gets when someone’s late for practice. Don’t act so surprised. He does that to everyone. Playing the saxophone is probably a form of therapy for him…”

“Oh?” Krad blinked.

“That’s…!” Clearly Dark wanted to argue, but instead he picked out his trumpet and blew out a loud, wet, and shocking noise.

“Dark! What was that for?” Daisuke moaned, rubbing his ears.

There was a pause. “Well, what are you waiting for?” Dark asked, lowering the object only slightly from his lips. He blew again, only this time it was joined by Krad’s instrument to create one steady flow of sound. Satoshi joined in the rhythm with a piano improvisation of his own, a rare smile blooming on his features.

“O-oh… um…” Daisuke’s heart raced as he struggled to gather himself into a good playing position. His hands fumbled to get the violin on his shoulder, but once it was in place, he found himself easily joining the swing of the music. Yes, that felt right. Daisuke chanced a glance up at the other quartet members, and the sight of them filled his heart with appreciation.

In the basement full of bickering teens, the upbeat jazz music resembled laughter.


End file.
